Jealous? Me? No!
by CatX3
Summary: Young Link has this crush on Adult Zelda, but what does Adult Link think of that? Hmm...Rated T for the ending. Enjoy!  ZeLink


**So I got bored...again xD ya ya I know I get bored a lot, but still...if I wasn't so bored all the time you wouldn't get as many short stories from me like you do now! Heh, knew I'd find a good reason. Anyhoo (hehe...anyhoo), Nintendo owns all the characters used in the fic, not me. NOT...MEE!**

Zelda strolled along the park outside the Smash Mansion. It was beautiful out and a perfect day to go for a walk.

_The only thing that could make this day better is if Link shows up..._

She thought as she leaned up against a nearby tree, closing her eyes and giggling girlishly. "What are you thinking about, Zelda?" She opened her eyes and saw her good friend Peach standing infront of her. "Oh..." She put both her hands on her heart and gazed up at the sky. "...just my hero."

Peach shook her head while smiling. "Well then, good luck with that. I'm going to go find my hero." Zelda gave a little wave to the other princess as she walked away.

Zelda was only a few steps back into her walk before she heard a voice behind her. "Hi Zelda." She recongnized the voice and spun around, moving her eyes towards the ground to meet his eyes. The younger version of Link stood there, smiling at her. "Oh, hello Young Link." She said cheerfully, returning the smile.

He looked at the ground nervously and held out a bundle of daisies out to her. She let out a small suprised gasp and smiled, taking the flowers. He looked back up at her and blushed wildly. "Aww...you are _so_ sweet." She bent down and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you so much." He giggled and rubbed the back of his neck. "You're welcome." She thought for a moment and held her hand out to him. "Would you like to join me on my walk?" He opened his mouth and slowly nodded, causing her to giggle.

Taking her hand, he beamed at her. "I think you're really pretty." She put her other hand on her mouth before moving it back to over her heart. "Thank you, sweetie." She leaned down and once again kissing him on his cheek, this time catching the attention of someone else.

Link walked by, stopping shortly after noticing what was happening. "Uhh...hey Zel." She looked up and saw him, smiling at him that smile that just melted him. "Hello Link." Young Link turned his head and glared at him. Link took notice and stared at him for a second before turning his attention back to Zelda. "What are ya doin'?" She put her arm around Young Link and rested her cheek against his. He immediatly changed his expression back to a sweet smile. "Oh, me and Young Link here are just taking a walk."

She glanced back at Link before hugging him tighter. "He gave me flower and said I was pretty, isn't that so cute?" Young Link smiled and blushed. "You're the prettiest girl I've ever seen." "Aww!" He fake-coughed and tapped his cheek with his finger. She laughed before placing her lips on the side of his face once again.

Link's mouth hung open in shock. He shook it away and glared at the ground. "Well, _I_ think you're beautiful." He muttered loud enough for both of them to hear. They both looked up, Zelda smiling and Young Link frowning.

Zelda let go of him and whispered, "I'll be right back, okay?" He nodded and grinned, keeping his cuteness meter up to a 100.

She walked over to Link and gently pushed him backward. She set her hands on his chest and held her face so it was just inches from his. "Link...are you jealous?" He crossed his arms pouted. "No." Zelda brought her hand to her mouth and tried to hide her giggle, which didn't work. "I cannot believe you're jealous of your younger counterpart!" She playfully smacked his chest. His frown deepened when he noticed Young Link sticking his tounge out at him and making a face.

"Don't be, Link. He's a younger version of you, and he's just a little kid. I think he's adorable, and that's all. You know I love you and only you...right?" She whispered to him. He stuck his lower lip out and acted depressed, leaving her to laugh. "Link, you are handsome and brave and everything about you I love, only you." He shifted his eyes back to hers and smiled slightly. "Think you could say that again?"

She giggled and set her forehead against his. "You are handsome and brave and everything about you I love...only you." He couldn't hide the goofy grin on his face and decided to no longer fight it. "I love you too, Zel." She leaned forward and kissed him right on the lips, being careful not to go too crazy infront of their company.

Once they seperated, Zelda winked at him before turning around walking back to Young Link.

Young Link, working his childish cuteness, held out his hand and cocked his head. "Can I have what he had?" She giggled and sat on her knees infront of him. "Sure, sweetie." Link lifted his eyebrow and bit his lip. He closed his eyes and remembered what Zelda had said.

She placed both her hands on the sides of his face and gently pressed her lips against his small ones. Young Link wrapped his arms around her neck and closed his eyes, simply enjoying himself. Link's eyes slightly twitched as he watched the scene before him.

After a few moments Zelda pulled back, reveaing Young Link with wide eyes and a huge grin. "Thank you, Zelda." She smiled at him and ran her hands through his hair. "Your very welcome." She leaned closer to him and whispered, "You think you can leave me and adult Link alone for a a little while?" His smile slightly faded at her words, but he quickly replaced it with another smile. "Okay." He gestured for her to take his hand, and when she did he gently kissed it before turning and walking away.

Zelda turned and faced Link, a smirk on her face. "So...Mr. Hero...I don't think you'll be very jealous after tonight..." She whispered flirtatiously into his ear. She wrapped her arms around his neck and teased him by licking her lips just inches from his. Link moved to kiss her, but she took a step back, causing him to stumble forward.

She playfully twisted her hands through his hair. "I'll see you in my room tonight, won't I?" He dazily nodded and smiled. "Ya...ya...Ya! Ya, you will! Definetly!" She giggled at him, causing him to blush. She spun around and flipped her hair, leaving him alone in the gardens.

He shook his head and chuckled. "Jealous...me? No!" He looked around nervously before folding his hands and twidling his thumbs. "Well...maybe..."

**hehe...naughty Zelda. xD Young Link is SO CUTE! When I was younger, I used to have a crush on Link...well...I still do. heh...I would tell my ex-boyfriend that he "will always be second best to Link, I love him you know." LOL yaaa...well, oh well. My one friend does that to her boyfriend, so me not alone. Hehehehehehehe, xD UNTIL NEXT FIC, MY FELLOW ZELINKERS. **


End file.
